La isla de la tentación
by Antitos Kou Leto
Summary: ¿que puedes hacer con un corazón hecho pedazos? ¿Puede volverse a unir sus fragmentos? Seiya averiguara esto queriendo que sus penas se las llevase el mar, sin saber que el mismo mar le devolveria su alma, su mente, y haria latri de nuevo a su corazón


_Holitas niñas n.n! Pues como vera naca ando, con locura nueva, jejeje, espero que les guste, y si, se que están esperando la continuación de "Si tu no vuelves", pero les aseguro que ya pronto lo subiré, solo déjenme disfrutar un poco de estas mini vacaciones, así que estos días me he dedicado pura u exclusivamente a hacer huevo jejejeje, pero bueno, esto en realidad lo hice porque es un trabajo para una amiga mía, este one shot va dedicado a una amiguita muy linda, Thaliztar, nena, para vos va esto, y para ustedes también che, no se me pongan celosas jejeje…_

**Disclaimers:**** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son propiedad puramente exclusiva de la gran sensei Naoko Takeuchi…**

_**La isla de la tentación**_

La vida a veces puede ser demasiado cruda como para, intentar por lo menos, no odiarla con todas nuestras fuerzas.

Por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba Seiya Kou al momento de abandonar el departamento en el cual viva, con su ahora reciente ex novia Kakyuu Fireball. El haberla encontrado en pleno acto sexual, con nada menos que su hermano Mayor Taiki Kou había sido hasta ahora el golpe mas duro que le había tocado pasar en sus jóvenes 28 años de edad.

Seiya era el menor de tres hermanos, de resplandecientes cabellos azabaches, largos hasta la cintura y amarrados en una coleta baja y deslumbrantes ojos azul zafiro. De un cuerpo entrenado, de pectorales poderosos, amplia espalda, brazos torneados y abdominales definidos. Él había nacido en una de las familias mas respetables y adineradas de Tokio, pero era mejor conocido por ser la oveja descarrilada de la familia Kou. En todo el amplio árbol genealógico perteneciente a dicha familia, él había sido hasta ahora el único que no había seguido los pasos de sus predecesores, los cuales habían sido los mejores empresarios en toda la longitud de la palabra.

Pero Seiya no lo quiso así. En contra de los principios de sus propios antepasados, él se había dedicado a una vida más bohemia y liberal, tal así que estaba dedicado de lleno a la música, tocando la guitarra y recorriendo el mundo, pues era tan nómade como si descendiese de una antigua y lejana civilización. Solo se había quedado en un lugar fijo al encontrar el amor después de mucho tiempo, al lado de Kakyuu. Pero ahora lo único que quería era salir corriendo de ese lugar, que le había traído el dolor y el rencor más grandes de toda su vida.

Ni bien puso un pie fuera del complejo de apartamentos mas caro y exclusivo de su ciudad natal, le hizo señas a un taxi que justo pasaba por ahí y se subió con apremiante urgencia al interior del vehiculo. Quería huir lo más rápido posible de aquel ya detestado lugar.

Seiya le dio indicaciones al taxista de que lo llevara lo más rápido posible directamente al puerto, en la zona exclusiva en donde se anclaban los veleros y los yates.

Durante el transcurso del viaje en el taxi, Seiya no podía dejar de pensar en la última escena que había presenciado en su ya antiguo departamento: en la cama donde compartió tantas noches de pasión se encontraba Kakyuu mirándolo con horror en sus ojos, cubriendo su desnudez con las blancas sábanas de su lecho y a su lado Taiki observando a su hermano menor con arrepentimiento. Seiya no había dicho nada, solo quería salir de ahí lo más rápido que le permitieran ir sus piernas.

El taxi finalmente llegó a su destino. Seiya le dio su paga al chofer y le dijo que se quedara con el cambio, total lo menos que le importaba en ese momento era el dinero.

El muchacho camino unos cuantos metros por el muelle del atracadero hasta llegar a un hermoso velero inmaculado completamente en un blanco tan puro que era casi enceguecedor. Se subió de un salto a su transporte, desató las cuerdas que ataban al velero al atracadero, levó el ancla y fue directamente hasta el timón para emprender de una buena vez su viaje hacia cualquier lugar que el mar lo llevase, no le importaba donde ni si le pasaba algo durante su travesía, solo quería sosegar un poco el pesar que tenia en su alma en ese momento.

Se adentró poco a poco dentro de la gran masa de agua salada para que lo llevase hacia donde la corriente lo destinase. Total en la bodega tenía comida enlatada y agua suficiente para unas cuantas semanas.

Iba navegando con la mente totalmente sumergida en la nada. Debido a eso no pudo notar como el cielo dejaba de esparcir la luz del sol en sus hermosos rasgos masculinos para dar paso a horrorosas nubes grises, colmadas en toda su extensión de agua, que amenazaba con caerle encima implacablemente.

Una gota calló sobre su mejilla casi al mismo tiempo que escapaba una lagrima fugitiva de sus ópalos azul zafiro, y fue ahí cuando levanto su mirada cobalto hacia la grisácea espesura del cielo encapotado, y casi en un susurro moribundo logro mascullar algo verdaderamente desgarrador.

-Llévame, por favor, solo…llévame.

Al término de esa oración tan oscura, la lluvia se desencadenó sobre él, bañándolo con su fría caricia, volviéndose salvaje y arrebatadora.

La tormenta vino acompañada con una helada ventisca, revolviendo las aguas saladas del mar, logrando así azotar su embarcación de manera continua y amenazadora. Seiya solo cerró sus ojos esperando que el océano se lo tragara vivo y apagara de una vez la luz tenue que ahora quedaba dentro de su ser.

Así fue como Seiya se desprendió del timón, encaminándose lentamente perdiendo el equilibrio por el severo castigo que estaba recibiendo su velero, hacia la punta de éste, extendiendo los brazos recibiendo apaciblemente el destino que la vida en ese momento quería darle.

No tenía miedo. Ya no había dolor. No quedaba nada de su entereza.

Fue en ese momento cuando la embarcación cedió por fin ante la feroz fuerza de la naturaleza, devorándose el velero y tragándose a Seiya por completo.

Y fue cuando ya no sintió nada más.

OoOoOoO **SyS** OoOoOoO

Calor. Sentía mucho calor.

Quemándolo.

Abrazándolo por completo.

¿Acaso la muerte lo había acogido en el seno del mismísimo infierno? ¿Tan mal había actuado en vida como para que el averno fuese el lugar de su eterno descanso?

No se atrevía a abrir los ojos. No quería encontrarse rodeado de almas en pena vagando por el candente lugar en donde residían todos los espíritus malignos habidos y por haber.

Pero un toque cálido y repentino en su frente lo distrajo de su oscura ensoñación.

Lentamente abrió sus zafiros solo para encontrarse con la visión mas maravillosa que había visto, ahora, en su existencial vida.

Un ángel de cabellos rubios y de ojos azul celeste, que aparentaba a lo sumo unos 20 años de edad, se encontraba inclinado hacia él, observándolo con preocupación. Traía puesto un vestido al mejor estilo de los griegos, blanco como una mañana de invierno. Logró ver que en su grácil cuello de cisne llevaba un brillante dije en forma redonda, como un diamante pero circular. La belleza de esa mujer era casi irreal a los ojos del muchacho. Tenía una piel tan increíblemente aterciopelada que Seiya apenas contuvo el apremiante anhelo de rozar sus dedos por sus mejillas. Y entendió entonces que aquella despampanante criatura jamás podría ser real. Por eso solo atinó a decir:

-Eres el ángel mas hermoso que el creador me ha dado el honor de conocer – dijo débilmente, pero lo suficientemente audible como para que ella lo escuchara.

Y Seiya creyó morir de nuevo cuando ese hermoso ángel le regalo una cálida y dulce sonrisa.

-Te pondrás bien – dijo la mujer y besó su frente, y sonriendo, Seiya cerró los ojos para perder de nuevo el conocimiento.

OoOoOoO **SyS** OoOoOoO

Abrió sus ojos cansadamente.

Demonios. Le dolía todo el bendito cuerpo. Como si una manada de búfalos le hubiese pasado por encima.

Lo primero que vio, extrañamente, fue toda una enorme extensión de piedras de lo que parecía ser una caverna o cueva. Sacando fuerzas de no supo donde, se incorporó pesadamente hasta quedar sentado, tratando de aclarar mejor sus ojos para reconocer mejor el lugar en donde se hallaba. Y en efecto, se trataba de una gran y oscura cueva. ¿Qué no se supone que estaba en el infierno? ¿O en el cielo? Y a todo esto ¿Dónde se encontraba su ángel protector?

A un par de metros distinguió la entrada de aquel recoveco de roca. Juntó las fuerzas necesarias para poder pararse y dirigirse hacia donde fuese que condujese la salida de aquella cueva. Avanzaba a paso lento. Y a medida que se acercaba a la salida, la luz que de ésta se despedía iba en aumento, y sus ojos iban achicando conforme aquel resplandor lo iba cegando más y mas.

Al salir de aquel oscuro lugar, sus pies instantáneamente supieron reconocer la clase de suelo que estaba pisando: arena. Seiya pudo distinguir alrededor de él lo que parecía ser una playa exótica bañada con la más blanca arena, tan suave como si fuesen millones de plumas lo que estaba pisando. Divisó también un mar tan turquesa como aquellos ojos de su bello ángel. Y volteando su cabeza hacia su izquierda vio también lo que parecía ser una gran mata verde, asemejándose a una gran jungla, ignorando completamente lo que esa espesura verdásea ocultaba en su interior.

Y repentinamente, con energías extrañamente renovadas, se encamino hacia la orilla de la playa, maravillado completamente por ese deslumbrante paisaje que parecía salido de la mejor fabula de aventura que se hubiese podido describir.

Cuando sus pies chocaron con las suaves olas venidas desde el interior de aquella gran masa de agua turquesa, por primera vez se sintió en paz consigo mismo, y cerró sus ópalos azules en confirmación de que en ese momento se había reconciliado consigo mismo, y por ese instante creyó poder alzar sus alas y volar hasta el recóndito mas oculto del infinito.

Un fresco aroma de jazmines y rosas inundó gradualmente cada uno de sus sentido, extrañándose de aquel olor tan peculiar, porque mas bien parecía un aroma de…de mujer. Abrió los ojos solo para encontrar a aquel ángel rubio parada a su lado, observándolo con sus enormes ojos de gata resplandeciendo llenos de dulzura y picardía, cualidades que solo poseen aquellas criaturas tan agraciadas como ella.

Seiya no sabia exactamente a que sentimiento hacerle mas caso en ese momento, si al asombro por volver a ver a esa belleza de mujer, o, sentirse completamente colmado de dicha. Así que como no se decidió por ninguno, mezcló a ambos, formándosele así en su apuesto rostro una gran y amplia sonrisa llena de satisfacción, a la cual la desconocida rubia le devolvió el gesto, brindándole ella también una sincera y enorme sonrisa.

-Cielos, esto de estar muerto es cada vez mas fascinante – soltó sin darse cuenta Seiya mirando a esa rubia fija y profundamente.

-¿Muerto? – dijo ella borrando su sonrisa y cambiando su semblante a uno de total confusión.

-Pues…si, eso creo – dijo el muchacho, contagiado por la confusión de aquella hermosa rubia – sino que otra explicación podría encontrarle a estar aquí, que es mismo paraíso, además de estar acompañado por el ángel mas bello en posesión del creador, estoy seguro que este es el cielo.

La rubia lo miró unos segundos más aun fundida en su confusión, y cuando pudo discernir bien la situación, exploto en sonoras carcajadas, dejando a Seiya aun más perplejo de lo que estaba.

-¡Qué tonto eres! – dijo ella de repente secándose una lagrima, consecuencia de sus propias risas – no estas muerto, estas tan vivo como la vegetación que cubre la jungla de esta isla.

¿Tonto? ¿Isla? ¿VIVO?

-¿Es…estoy…vivo? – preguntó Seiya con los ojos tan abiertos como dos platos de loza.

-Pues si, al menos eso creo, a menos que yo también haya muerto y me encuentre contigo en el paraíso, cosa que dudo mucho porque esta es la isla en la cual nací, la conozco como la palma de mi mano y en verdad no creo que el paraíso se parezca a esto – dijo rebozando en alegría la hermosa rubia dándole una gran sonrisa.

Entonces Seiya entendió todo. No estaba muerto. Y muy posiblemente había naufragado hacia esa isla después de casi perder la vida en aquella arrasadora tormenta. Lo que no sabia explicar era como demonios había llegado allí, si la situación daba para que se hubiese hundido hasta el fondo dentro de las profundidades oceánicas.

-Entonces…no morí – dijo él perdiendo su azulina mirada mas allá del horizonte.

-¿Deseabas eso? – preguntó la rubia desconocida mirándolo con profunda tristeza al percatarse del semblante triste y sombrío de aquel apuesto muchacho.

Seiya simplemente no contestó nada. Si. Deseaba morir con todas sus fuerzas. Recordó porque deseaba morir. Recordó a Kakyuu engañándolo con su hermano mayor. A sus padres siempre reprocharle el que no siguiera el camino de la familia Kou, despreciando por completo sus dotes como músico. A la gente murmurar a su alrededor, cuchichiando acerca de lo perdedor que él era, que solo era la piedra en el zapato de sus padres y de sus hermanos. Recordó entonces que nadie, jamás, le había tenido un afecto remotamente sincero. Y todas esas emociones colisionadas conjuntamente en su corazón, hicieron que la mirada de Seiya, que antes era de tristeza, ahora se llenara de un profundo dolor, que le caló hasta lo mas hondo.

La muchacha, dándose cuenta de la agonía en la mirada zafiro de Seiya, tomó su rostro con ambas manos, ante la sorpresa de él, para luego darle una cálida sonrisa que reconfortaría hasta el alma más apagada que existiese sobre la tierra. Seiya, armándose de un valor increíble, tomó con sus varoniles manos la delicada y estrecha cintura de ella, atrayéndola su cuerpo que imploraba por sentir en total magnitud la calidez que desprendía aquella hermosa rubia de ojos azul celeste. Para su sorpresa, ella no hizo ningún ademán de querer separarse, sino que contrariamente atrajo mas su rostro hacia el de ella, con las mejillas llenas de un adorable rubor rosado, mirándolo intensamente, anhelando un contacto aun mas intimo que ese.

Y ninguno aguantando más la espera, juntos se abalanzaron hacia el otro fundiendo sus labios en un gran y hondo beso, el cual no era dulce, sino lleno de una desbordante pasión, que crecía conforme aumentaba la intensidad de aquel beso. Y el deseo hizo su aparición. Haciéndose apremiante. Para uno era desconocida aquella sensación. Para el otro era tan arrasador, pensando que jamás en toda su experiencia el las artes amatorias había sentido tanto deseo por una persona. Ambos seres fueron recostándose lenta y suavemente sobre la arena, dejándose llevar por completo por ese mágico sin fin de emociones y sensaciones.

Cuerpos fueron acariciados con fervor.

Labios danzaban al compás del deseo en sus almas.

Ropas fueron despojadas para dar a conocer la desnudez de aquellos cuerpos.

Uno era fornido, de músculos poderosos y tan calido como la luz de un fogón.

El otro era delicado, de figuras delicadas y tan níveo como la nieve caída en una mañana de invierno, pero este aun estaba intacto…virgen.

Para Seiya no pasó desapercibido este detalle, quería detenerse pero ella le sonrió de una manera tan avasalladora que solo logró aumentar aun mas el deseo en él.

Y entonces un velo fue rasgado. Y un cuerpo perdió la inocencia, mientras el otro se llenaba de una calidez al ser uno solo con la otra persona.

Una danza mística comenzó entre ambos seres.

Sublime.

Lenta.

Delicada.

Llena de sensaciones.

Seiya vio en los orbes azul celeste de ella pequeñas lagrimitas, causadas por la incomodidad y el dolor de perder su virginidad, entonces se dio cuenta de que le estaba arrebatando su inocencia, y eso lo hizo sentir un completo imbécil. Iba a detenerse, pero ella le sonrió tan magníficamente que extrañamente lo impulso a seguir en su hermosa labor amatoria.

El dolor fue gradualmente desplazado por el abundante placer que emanaba por cada poro de los ahora recientes amantes, y pequeños gemidos de placer lograron escucharse a través del incesante sonar de las olas rompientes de aquella solitaria playa paradisíaca.

Y cuando aquella danza mística alcanzó su culmine máxima, ambos jóvenes soltaron un nuevo gemido y se desmoronaron sobre la calida arena. Como si hubiesen muerto y renacido.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y suavemente logró murmurar:

-Serena – le dijo la joven rubia con una diminuta sonrisa

-¿Qué? – dijo Seiya, aun tendido sobre ella mirándola entre embelesado y confundido.

-Ese es mi nombre…Serena.

Y Seiya sonrió. Esperanzado quizá, de que su historia con Kakyuu ya no volviese a repetirse. Porque después de todo ¿Quién podría molestarlos en aquella isla tan remota, lejos del alcance de todos los demás?

OoOoOoO **SyS** OoOoOoO

Los días pasaban. Y con el correr de ellos la relación de Seiya y Serena se hacia cada vez mas inquebrantable. Sus corazones empezaban a ser soldados el uno al otro por esa chispa tan reconfortante que es el amor devoto y sin restricciones. Pero a Seiya se le hacia curioso el echo de que Serena nunca pasaba las noches con él, siempre le decía que ella debía de ir a su aldea, que se encontraba en las profundidades de la selva isleña, que era demasiado peligroso que él se adentrara en ella porque estaba llena de peligros inimaginables para el pelinegro de ojos zafiros.

Una día, mientras ambos estaban dentro de aquella cueva en donde él pelinegro había visto por primera vez a Serena, que ya ahora era su refugio, pasó lo impensado para aquella joven pareja de amantes.

-Bombón, haz sido mi salvación, mi salvavidas en la eterna tormenta que había sido mi vida en todo este tiempo, ya no concibo la vida sin ti, te amo – le decía Seiya a Serena dentro de aquella cueva, el único testigo que guardaba aquel dulce secreto de amor entre ambos seres.

-Y yo te amo a ti Seiya, yo tampoco concibo la vida sin que tu estés a mi lado – le decía ella acariciando el hermoso rostro de aquel ojiazul tan apuesto.

Ambos así comenzaron su eterno rito de amor y seducción, en donde el entregarse el uno al otro ya era una sublime costumbre de casi todos los días.

Besos ardientes como el fuego mismo se daban lugar en aquel oscuro y húmedo lugar. Y lenguas deseosas de más intimaban en busca de la calidez del interior de ambas bocas. Dos cuerpos desnudos se estaban amando en ese preciso momento, uniéndose y reclamándose para sus únicos y verdaderos dueños: ellos.

Estaban danzando tan bella y lentamente, encerrados en su burbuja de pasión y erotismo, que no se dieron cuenta de que su nido de amor fue invadido estrepitosamente por varios sujetos, los cuales estaban estupefactos viendo aquella escena en donde el amor estaba siendo demostrado en ese mismo instante.

-¡QUE DEMONIOS SIGNIFICA ESTO SERENA! – espetó fuertemente, como si el sonido de mil rayos inundara ese lugar, un sujeto alto, de complexión grande, de ojos azules intensos y cabellos cortos tan negros como las plumas de un cuervo.

La pareja se detuvo al acto. Y miraron perplejos a aquel sujeto que venia acompañado de dos hombres mas.

-Da…Darien – logró murmurar Serena casi inaudiblemente, con la garganta seca debido a la intensidad de ese momento tan incomodo.

Seiya estaba en estado de shock. No sabia de donde había aparecido ese hombre que le pedía explicaciones a su rubio tormento. Su cobaltesca mirada iba de Serena a Darien, y a la inversa. Pudo notar el semblante lleno de odio hacia él por parte del otro pelinegro, y la cara de horror de la pobre Serena. Y fue en ese entonces en donde Seiya se preocupó de manera alarmante.

-¡DIAMANTE, RUBEUS, LLEVEN A ESTE MISERABLE GUSANO DEL DEMONIO HACIA EL CALABOZO Y PROPINENLE LA PALIZA DE SU INSIGNIFICANTE VIDA! ¡Y TU SERENA, VENDRAS CONMIGO TE GUSTE O NO! – dijo Darien mientras tomaba a Serena fuertemente de un brazo. Seiya al ver esto quiso estampar la cara de Darien con un buen puñetazo, pero fue detenido por los robustos brazos de Diamante y Rubeus, quienes al momento de apresarlo, ambos le dieron una fuerte patada con sus rodillas en el estomago del pobre pelinegro.

-¡Seiya! – logró farfullar Serena tratando de liberarse del fuerte agarre de Darien, sus orbes azul celeste estaban anegados en lagrimas contenidas y su rostro expresaba una ferviente preocupación por su querido náufrago de tierras lejanas.

-¡KNOCKEENLO! – ordeno la fuerte y furibunda voz de Darien, y al instante, uno de los codos de Rubeus fue a parar directo a la nuca de Seiya, dejándolo completamente sin conocimiento alguno. Lo último que el pelinegro de coleta logro escuchar fue el grito desgarrador por parte de su amadísima bombón.

-¡SEIYA NOOOOOOOO!

OoOoOoO **SyS** OoOoOoO

Le dolía todo su maltratado cuerpo. La paliza que le habían propinado Diamante y Rubeus simplemente hubiese dejado fuera de combate hasta el más experimentado guerrero.

Abrió los ojos lo más que pudo, ya que debido a los golpes recibidos en estos, sus parpados se encontraban tan hinchados como si fuesen dos peras en vino tinto. Brillantes, morados y terriblemente dolorosos. Logró vislumbrar un suelo cubierto hecho de tierra seca y lo que parecía ser una puerta entreabierta. Reconoció también paredes hechas de alguna especie de junco o troncos muy finos. Vio que estaba de rodillas en el suelo, y que estas empezaban a dolerle. Y cuando quiso mover sus manos, simplemente no pudo, ya que estas estaban apresadas en dos grandes y pesados grilletes, que estaban encadenados por encima de su cabeza, sujetos a un tronco que se pegaba en su espalda.

De repente, la puerta que estaba entreabierta, se abrió estrepitosamente, entrando por ella la engalanada figura de Darien, el cual tenía un semblante duro lleno de cólera y repugnancia hacia el pelinegro de coleta.

-¿Tienes idea tan siquiera de quien soy muchacho asqueroso? – espetó lleno de asco hacia su extraño visitante, pero al ver que este no contesto, prosiguió su declaración – Bien, se nota a leguas que no, pues bien, te diré, yo soy Darien del Espileto, Gobernante de la isla Mileto, y la falta que tu haz cometido solo se redimirá con una sola cosa: tu muerte – le dijo Darien Seiya en un tono de voz tan helado y careciente de sentimientos que hubiese petrificado de miedo a cualquiera que lo hubiese escuchado, pero extraña o estúpidamente, con Seiya no surtió ese efecto, es mas, no le provocó nada de nada, parecía un papel en blanco, solo miraba a aquel robusto hombre con la mirada perdida.

Darien miraba al joven Seiya sin muchas ansias, tal vez esperando alguna reacción por su parte, pero como no ocurrió, solo decidió retirarse, no sin antes dictar su sentencia de muerte.

-Serás ejecutado mañana al amanecer, así que ve preparando tus últimas palabras pequeña sabandija asquerosa.

Y azotando fuertemente la puerta, el rey de la isla de Mileto se retiró de aquel calabozo, dejando a un Seiya mas que sumido profundamente en una gran depresión.

OoOoOoO **SyS** OoOoOoO

Ya era más de media noche y Seiya no podía pegar ni siquiera un ojo. El solo pensar que no volvería a ver a Serena le retorcía el corazón de angustia. Por entre los juncos que conformaban su celda, se lograban colar pequeños rayos lunares que iluminaban tenuemente aquel sitio, haciéndolo parecer menos sombrío.

La puerta del calabozo se empezó a abrir lentamente, chirriando un poco, asustando medianamente a Seiya. Y una figura encapuchada se adentro al interior de ese lugar con mucha cautela, como si no quisiese ser vista, como si estuviese de incógnito. La figura cerró la puerta lentamente y se acercó hasta el pelinegro, y al llegar a él, se arrodilló frente a éste, descubriéndose la capucha de su larga túnica negra.

-Bombón – logró decir levemente Seiya, con un deje de alegría y nostalgia en su voz.

-Seiya, mi amor – dijo ella entre lagrimas, acurrucando el rostro magullado de él entre sus pequeñas y féminas manos, para propinarles un suave y dulce beso en los labios, ya que el rostro de Seiya estaba demasiado lastimado – te sacaré de aquí – dijo y sacó de entre sus ropas una pequeña llave de cobre, con la cual logró abrir los grilletes que aprisionaban las muñecas de Seiya, el cual al ya no sentirlos se masajeo las mismas para aliviar la aun sensación de presión en ellas – Seiya, escúchame bien, yo soy la prometida de Darien – el muchacho la miró con dolor reflejado en sus zafiros, los cuales lograron encoger el corazón de la muchacha – escúchame – dijo la rubia tomando el rostro de él entre sus manos nuevamente – yo tenia un destino junto a él, me convertiría en reina de esta isla, estaría rodeada de lujos, viviría al lado del hombre mas poderoso de aquí, pero yo rechacé ese destino…por ti, porque desde el primer momento en que te tuve entre mis brazos cuando te encontré a la orilla del mar supe que tu eres mi verdadero destino, mi legitimo amor – decía mientras lo miraba con el mas profundo y sincero amor, al mismo tiempo en que derramaba un sin fin de lágrimas de sus orbes azul celeste – tu eres una tentación muy difícil de evadir ¿sabes? – pudo decirle con una pequeña sonrisa aun en medio de su llanto.

-No, tu eres mi verdadera tentación, una tan prohibida y exquisita que es imposible pasarla por alto – le decía Seiya, ahora él acunando el grácil y angelical rostro de Serena entre sus masculinas manos – eres mi perdición Serena, quiero estar contigo, siempre, para toda la eternidad, y aun mas allá si eso es posible.

-Te amo Seiya.

-Y yo a ti Serena, mi dulce y tierno bombón – y diciendo esto sus rostros se fundieron en un suave y placentero beso, cargado de amor y añoranzas para el futuro.

-¡QUEDENSE QUIETOS, NO SE MUEVAN! – un guardia había llegado a controlar al extraño visitante, encontrándose con la escena de un Seiya libre de sus grilletes, besando a la aun prometida del rey Darien del Espileto.

-¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ? – un mas que disgustado Darien salía detrás del guardia, encontrándose con la escena que el centinela había presenciado hace segundos atrás - ¡NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¡PREPAREN LA GUILLOTINA, SE ADELANTA LA CONDENA!

-¡NO DARIEN! ¡NO LO PERMITIRE! – gritó Serena para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, sacando de entre sus ropas el dije con el diamante circular, acomodándolo entre sus manos como si fuese a hacer algo con el. Darien al ver lo que la rubia tenía entre las manos, el miedo y el enojo se apoderaron de él.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS SERENA! – gritó el soberano de Mileto.

-Lo siento Darien – dijo ella en un susurro, pues tenia un corazón demasiado grande como para sentir odio hacia el que iba a ser su esposo – yo no soy para ti, encontraras a alguien mejor, te deseo toda la suerte en tu búsqueda, porque nuestros caminos se separan aquí – y tomando la mano de un sorprendido Seiya, dijo algunas palabras en una lengua extraña, haciendo que el cristal brille con una luz blanca y segadora. El guardia y Darien tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos, pues esa luz era demasiado intensa.

Para cuando el resplandor se disipó por completo, Seiya y Serena ya no se encontraban en aquel lugar.

Se habían esfumado en el aire.

OoOoOoO **SyS** OoOoOoO

Seiya despertó sobresaltado.

Tenia pequeñas perlas de sudor en su frente.

Miró a su alrededor y vio que se hallaba en su departamento, ese que había abandonado hace ya casi cuatros meses atrás.

¿Acaso fue todo un sueño? ¿Serena era realmente irreal como el lo había creído en un principio?

Quiso gritar, gemir, llorar de impotencia.

Su adorado bombón había sido un producto de su enfermiza imaginación. Seiya se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos en señal de frustración y desespero.

Fue entonces cuando sintió algo removerse entre las blancas sábanas de su cama.

Un cuerpo.

Y ese cuerpo despedía un aroma a rosas y jazmines verdaderamente embriagante.

Ese aroma solo podía ser de…

-Bombón – dijo, y mirando a su costado, se encontró la visión más hermosamente avasallante de toda su vida: Serena dormía placidamente a su lado, con su cabello suelto bañando la almohada en una bella mata dorada, vistiendo solo un camisón de tiritas muy finas.

-Buenos días Seiya – dijo ella aun acurrucada en su lado del lecho, con los ojos cerrados y esbozando una pequeñas sonrisa.

-Bombón ¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Cómo logramos llegar hasta aquí? – preguntó asombrado, tanto por el hecho de que se encontraba en su antiguo hogar como por encontrar a su bello ángel con mirada de cielo a su lado.

-Seiya… - dijo ella abriendo sus orbes azul celeste por fin, mirándolo de la manera mas dulce que se podría mirar a una persona – antes de conocerte…yo tenia un destino ya marcado, que parecía estar escrito en piedra, pues por mas que yo buscaba y buscaba, el curso de mi río era tan directo, sin ningún afluente que me desviara de lo inevitable…yo estaba destinada a ser la reina de Mileto, viviría al lado de Darien, llena de lujos y comodidades, verás, todas las mujeres de la isla son vírgenes y así deben de permanecer hasta que el rey las entregue a su respectivo esposo, pues si alguna de ellas se atreve a enamorarse y perder su castidad con otro hombre que no sea el escogido por el soberano, la mujer deberá morir – dijo ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza –así como su consorte… un dia, en mi desesperación por no encontrar una salida a mi maldito futuro fui hasta la playa a llorar de impotencia porque esa isla estaba en el medio de la nada, sin nadie que pudiese llevarme a otro lado, y le pedí una señal a mi madre que está en las sagradas alturas del cielo – dijo ella derramando una pequeña lagrima y apretando el dije con el diamante redondo que aun se encontraba en su poder – y…y cuando miré hacia la orilla de la playa…ahí estabas tú – dijo llorando ya sin contenerse mientras acariciaba el hermoso rostro de Seiya, quien estaba bellamente conmovido por el relato de su adorado bombón – y entendí que…que mi madre te había enviado para mi, ella al morir me dijo que ella encontraría la forma de liberarme de mis cadenas, por eso me dejó este dije – dijo aforrándose aun mas a su pequeño tesoro – este dije…bueno…mi madre siempre adoró y reverenció a la diose de la luna, llamada Selene, y un dia, en su intento de salvarme de mi destino, le rogó a la diosa Selene que la ayudara a encontrar la forma de escapar de esa isla del infierno, y que la mismísima diosa bajó hasta ella y le entregó su collar, y le dijo que cuando llegase la hora yo debería pedirle a este dije que cumpliese mi mayor deseo, que debía esperar el momento adecuado…así que todo esto…el dije y el haberte encontrado en aquella playa debo de agradecérselo a mi madre, que en las alturas tiene su paz ahora que yo me he liberado de mi propio designio…

Y como si el alma le hubiese regresado al cuerpo, Seiya se abrazó a ella, quedando a sus espaldas, aspirando el dulce y tentador aroma. Empezó a besar sus hombros, a lo que la piel de la chica se encrespó por su tacto.

Y finalmente, por primera vez, pudo decir la frase que sabia seria una de las tantas que le diría a su amado ángel de cabellos de oro.

-Buenos días, mi dulce bombón.

Un beso selló los sonrientes labios de la muchacha, y llenaron de calidez los labios del muchacho. Y el beso se tornó apasionado. Y bueno… ocurrió lo que ya se imaginan.

Y si, ese fue el primero de muchos días.

De muchos meses.

De muchos años.

Más nunca olvidarían aquella isla en donde se conocieron.

Porque aquella isla fue su perdición.

Y su salvación.

Pero por sobre todo, aquella fue SU ISLA…la isla…de la tentación.

**F I N**


End file.
